


it's made me miss the days [the 5sos challenge]

by octoberdrew (SilverStreaksofStardust)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: kindofcrackish, the5soschallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/octoberdrew
Summary: we gotta try this.





	it's made me miss the days [the 5sos challenge]

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story is solely for the purpose of stating song titles. So the story is weird, and maybe even crack (haha). 
> 
> challenge: Can you find all of the 5sos songs? I included old songs like 'Lost In Reality', but may have missed some songs... I also included a few covers they did, but not all.

 

"Hey everybody!" Ashton greeted, with a smile on his face. He found his band mates sitting in the living room, watching tv. Luckily they were on a break, though not necessarily a vacation since they still did interviews. However, wishing it to be a permanent vacation was not at all true. The drummer loved to make music, and they were working on their third album.

"Hi," Luke said, briefly glancing at Ashton.

"Hey," Michael said, but didn't take his eyes off of the screen.

"What are we watching?" Ashton looked the TV, which showed a teenager walking down the school halls, looking disconnected from the rest of the students.

"She's kinda hot," Luke observed, ignoring Ashton's question.

"Shut up, I'm trying to watch!" Michael snapped. "Besides, you two will be close as strangers. The actor probably doesn't know your name. She's out of my limit, so she's out of yours."

Luke gave a huff, but went silent.

"Seriously guys, what are we watching?" Ashton still didn't get a reply, so he tried to search for the case.

"Oh, look, it's the sleazy guy again!" Calum shouted. "I wonder why the girl likes him, though. They'll never be together. I mean, she's sixteen and the guy is eighteen."

Michael's eyes brightened, because he loved watching drama. "Heartache on the big screen!"

"Wait! Why is she talking to him? I thought she was shy?" Luke questioned. "They're acting so casual."

"Social casualty," Michael nodded his head. "It's a skill. You pretend you're acting normal talking to another person, but inside you're wishing you're dead."

"I hope the guy dies—catches on fire or something," Calum grumbled.

"Why would you want the dude to catch fire?" Ashton said, confused. He half-listened to Calum, but was curious what the title of the movie it was.

Michael finally answered the drummer. "We're watching 'Lost In Reality'. It's a movie set in San Francisco. Basically there's this girl who's a good girl—"

"Good girls rock!" Calum added. "Just saying."

"—Anyway, she wakes up with amnesia but nobody really notices. She's invisible at school, and she's living in a broken home. Her father died, her mother is an alcoholic—"

"Actually, she's bullied at school," Luke said. "She always takes the long way home after school, so she can escape her home and classmates."

"How did she get amnesia?" Ashton asked.

Calum gave an answer this time, in an excited tone. "Well, she was walking home, and the green light traffic or whatever turned red—wait, or was it yellow light?"

"Point is, she was hit by a car, and her wallet with money was stolen," Michael replied in a somber tone. "She only had, like, five dollars. Those thieves are idiots."

Ashton frowned. The movie sounded quite unrealistic and rushed. In fact, the plot of unpredictable. "Okay. And what's with the love interest?"

"They met in English class. The movie 'Fly Away Home' was playing, and the guy named Robert tapped her shoulder, and... And..." Luke trailed off. "Wait, can we rewind?"

"No!" Michael yelled, just for Luke to pout.

Ashton sat on the end of the couch, wondering out loud, "How did we end up here? Watching a chick flick in the morning."

"Luke picked it," Michael immediately answered. "I was bored, so I watched with him."

Calum nodded his head. "I didn't want to be left out like a castaway."

The band didn't remark on Calum's weird response. They watched the main character starting to cry, since she was rejected by the stoner dude. After rejects, most people sob, but the girl just glanced longingly after her crush.

""Heartbreak, girl," Calum whispered sassily.

"When you gonna realise that he doesn't like you!" Michael sighed in frustration.

Calum, however, disagreed. "Don't stop asking him out! He'll say yes eventually!"

"A tactic that Calum uses," Luke muttered.

"If you don't know by now," Michael said, "the girl is kind of depressing. Her life isn't going anywhere."

"That's mean!" Luke said. "She's lonely and has no one."

Ashton glanced at Michael. "Can I sit beside you? I don't like my spot." Once again, he was ignored. The drummer decided to carry on talking. "Hey! I live in outer space! Oh my goodness, I just ordered some pizza!"

The green haired boy finally looked. "Huh?"

"I'm just gonna sit here..." Ashton wedged in between Michael and Luke.

By the time they all rearranged themselves in the couch, the girl had a total makeover. She had curly hair, a dress, high heels—she looked like a different person.

"She's still heartbroken, right?" Luke wondered.

"I don't think her heart was ever in broken pieces," Calum said. "Wow, she looks so perfect. How did she get so different! Wasn't she poor?"

"The girl is creepy," Michael stated. "I bet she keeps a voodoo doll of her crush and shit. She's so creepy."

As the girl entered the school, many people's jaws dropped and guys were obviously checking her out.

Suddenly, the guy appeared, which was so convenient. Michael rolled his eyes at the cliché-ness, but Luke and Calum were transfixed, fangirling.

"Do you want to go out with me?" the guy, (Robert) asked, flipping his hair. "We could, like, waste the night and stay up until the daylight comes."

"Sure," the girl said shyly.

"Great." The guy flipped his hair and walked off.

"Hair goals," Calum said.

Ashton and Michael snorted in unison.

The scene changed to nighttime, where the date was happening.

Robert had his hand in his pockets, talking to the girl. Oddly enough, the 5 Seconds of Summer band never questioned what the main character's name was.

"Kiss me?" Robert flipped his hair.

The girl gave a startled look. "What?"

"Kiss me," Robert repeated.

"I know I hate her, but man, you gotta get out of that place!" Michael said. "He's, like, gonna hurt you." The girl is totally wrapped around his finger, Michael shook his head.

Since the girl wasn't responding, the guy suddenly kissed her.

Michael winced. "Okay, it's over, and out comes the hatred."

However, instead the girl kissed back, and they made out.

Ashton covered Luke's eyes with a hand, with the younger boy protesting, "I'm old enough!"

The drummer shook his head. "I promised your mom. Liz, wherever you are, I'm keeping your son innocent."

Calum scoffed. "Luke's not innocent. At least, not with me. He's not a lost boy, if you know what I'm saying."

"Ew!" Michael shouted. "Calum, stop ruining minds."

"English love affair," Calum shook his head. "I won't be surprised if she's Mrs All American."

Again, his vague answer just made the others shrug.

"Hm, I think I recognize the actor. Didn't she play on Girls Talk Boys?" Ashton asked.

"No, I think it was Vapor," Calum said.

"Maybe both." Luke leaned his head on Ashton's shoulder.

"I just realised that this is kind of like 'The Boy Who Cried Wolf'," Michael said. "I mean, she's telling her mom that she's dating her crush, and nobody believes her. But when she actually is, her mom still doesn't believe."

"You mean The Girl Who Cried Wolf," Calum corrected. "Wrong gender."

"We'll safety pin that jet black heart of hers," Luke said, wriggling his eyebrows.

"No, don't," Michael whined, despite Calum referencing their songs earlier. "Shut up, Luke."

"I hate airplanes, this is everything I didn't say," Ashton joined in.

"I hate to tell you this," Michael paused, "...but this is my Independence Day."

"You're an American idiot, but that's what I like about you," Calum said. "I miss you."

"Oh, I forgot what covers we've did." Luke raised his eyebrows. "Uh, A-team—"

"I liked 'Forever' by Chris Brown," Ashton said. "If you remember..."

"That was all Lashton," Calum said mournfully. "I read the comments. Basically I was right in the middle of you two giving looks and giggling."

"Lashton is alive," Luke said.

"It's dead," Michael stated. "But remember when I got the crowd to shout 'Luke sucks balls'? That was awesome."

"Really?" Calum gave an confused look. "I thought they said 'Muke sucks balls'."

"Teenage dirtbag!" Ashton blurted out. "Sorry, that's a cover we did."

"Ah, our teenage queen," Calum said.

"What are you even talking about?" Michael swatted Calum.

"Last one, Try Hard!" Calum screamed, before racing from the couch.

"Year 3000," Luke continued, totally oblivious. He suddenly noticed that Michael and Ashton were silent. "Hey, where did Calum go?"

Michael mumbled something under his breath, that suspiciously sounded like "stop being clingy".

And that's where this story ended: Luke going to find Calum, Michael sitting on the couch, and Ashton going to the bathroom.

 


End file.
